Mis emociones
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: Ellos lo rompieron, el ya no tiene emociones, solo dos, y ahora, el va a ser cartas para escribir para quienes iban todas sus emociones. Solo tres son los privilegiados de tener emociones positivas. - Historia 100% mía no al plagio, Pokémon no me pertenece ¡Disfruten! Clasificación T por temas fuertes y porque soy paranoica.
1. Chapter 1

Tu siempre fuiste algo doloroso de recordar cuando era niño, pero ahora no siento más que vacío.

¿Te acuerdas no? ¿Cuándo me despreciabas? ¿Cuándo deseabas mi muerte?

Bueno, por primera, única, y ultima vez, te concederé tu deseo, pero no será para tu satisfacción será para la mía.

Así es, no sabes por cuanto tiempo he deseado mi muerte, pero nunca lo hice porque tenia un deber, honrar a mi yo pasado.

¿Cómo? Te preguntaras tú.

Pues cumpliendo su único deseo. Viajar.

Nunca quise ser esa estupidez de "Maestro Pokémon" simplemente le copié el sueño a Gary para mantener mi fachada más creíble.

Me impresiono lo mucho que funciono ¿Sabes?

Pero, aun así, creo que debería ir al punto de todo esto.

Tu abuso, mi abuso, eso es lo que eres para mí.

Realmente en algún momento cuando era muy pequeño, antes de todo el infierno, siempre había deseado que me notaras.

Que me amaras.

Bueno, nunca paso, hasta me atrevo a decir que tu abuso aumento.

Pero eso cambio ¿Cuándo? Cuando viste mi "habilidad" para hacerme amigo de los Pokémon.

¿Realmente te cuesta creer que solo hay que ser amable con los Pokémon para ser amigos? Eres realmente estúpida.

Viste que tenia "talento" y decidiste cambiar para tenerme de tu lado bueno ¿Para qué? Para tener fama.

Dinero.

Pero no soy estúpido, no estaba tan desesperado por tu amor, cambiar de la noche a la mañana y dar indirectas no fue un buen método ¿Sabes?

No sabes cuentas veces fui a vomitar cada vez que veía tu sonrisa, que era obvio que era falsa.

Eres la peor madre.

Pero eso no te afecta, lo sé.

Solo leerás esto y lo tiraras, lo sé.

Se que estas esperando a tu segundo hijo y se que tienes planes para él, solo puedo rezar para que el pobre niño tenga la sensación que yo nunca tuve.

Amor maternal.

Ese niño probablemente sienta la sensación, pero ¿Se la darás? Se sincera.

No tengo rencores contra ti, ni con nadie, ¿Sabes cuales con las emociones que me quedan?

Soledad y vació.

Eso es lo que siento ahora, nada más, nada menos, se que no te sentirás culpable y es lo que menos me importa.

Ya no te necesito, ya no necesito tu amor, ni siquiera tu cariño o alguna otra emoción mezquina que me querrás dar.

Finalmente seré libre y toco acabara.

Hasta nunca, mi Abuso.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, señorita.

¿Me recuerda? Tal vez no.

Te daré una pista. Tu pensabas que era el más idiota del mundo.

¿Se están encendiendo tus neuronas? Tal vez sí.

Y si lo descubriste, si soy ese idiota.

Pero, yo nunca fui idiota, has escuchado la palabra "fachada" ¿Querida?

Eso es todo, todo lo que creías saber una mentira de mí, bueno, no todo.

Yo realmente valoraba mas la vida de mis seres queridos que mi propia vida, pero ¿Te diste cuenta de eso? ¿Lo valoraste? No.

Y me vale ahora.

Misty, pequeña y molesta Misty, tu eras la niña en mi viaje, digo ¿Quién diablos sigue a una persona solo por que frito su bicicleta durante una clara emergencia? Y a alguien que apenas estaba empezando y claramente aun no tenía suficiente dinero.

Sin embargo ¿Por qué me molesto? Vayamos al grano.

¿Te suena el nombre de Richard Ketchum? Seguro que sí, él era el Campeón de Kanto despues de todo, el mas joven, el que hizo historia.

Y mi Padre claro.

Oh ¿Te preguntas desde cuando lo sé? Desde siempre, yo tengo mis propios contactos querida.

Y también sé que te pagaron para que me siguieras en mi viaje, para que "El niño del Campeón no tenga el mismo destino aislado que su Padre" Maldición, ni siquiera te molestaste en preguntarme si sabia de mi padre, o si sabia su "destino aislado", demonios, ni siquiera te molestaste en preguntarme porque no lo conocía.

¿Te dijeron lo que ese bastardo le hizo a Delia? Seguro que no.

No es que me importe lo que le pase a esa mujer ahora, pero te lo diré ahora.

Ese "Campeón" violo y engaño a mi madre y la dejo conmigo como su "Responsabilidad".

Y yo no lo supe hasta los nueve. Sip. Desde esa edad que lo sé.

¿Lo respetas ahora?

Yo también sabía que solo te quedarías un año conmigo, sin embargo, sucedió lo de Latios y Latias, y de repente querías quedarte mas tiempo por su podías ver a más legendarios.

Y diablos, los viste.

Sin embargo, tu sueño te seguía, así que volviste felizmente a tu gimnasio, riéndote de lo idiota e incrédulo que era.

Si alguna vez lo hubiera sido, hmp.

¿Te preguntas el titulo de la carta? Vamos, deberías saber por qué.

Diablos, yo podría haber sido "denso" y a veces raro, pero no era un maldito fastidioso que quería seguir a alguien por dinero y querer moldearlo para ser como su padre, fuerte y glorioso, despues de lo que te conté ¿El ahora es fuerte y glorioso?

Bueno, si leíste esta carta completa y no estas sintiendo culpa, te felicito, eres una insensible.

No me importa que hallas leído o no, yo te tengo un pequeño regaño.

¿Sabes que yo me quedaba despierto hasta las tres y media de la mañana todos los días?

¿Sabes que yo te escuchaba quejarte de todo mientras pensabas que estaba dormido?

¿Sabes que escuche como deseabas que me fuera al _infierno_?

Bueno, no iré al infierno, pero iré a un lugar donde van los muertos.

Así es, pequeña perra, yo me mataré.

¿Me importa? No.

¿Te importa? Por supuesto que no.

Finalmente seré feliz y descansare Misty, mi sueño más profundo se hará realidad.

¿Me arrepiento de algo? No, por eso son las cartas, para dar mi último adiós al mundo.

No sabes lo feliz y en paz que me siento, pero no entrare en felicidad. Esto es el adiós Misty.

Adiós, Mi Fastidio.


End file.
